Don't Take The Girl
by briinboots
Summary: Struggling to keep her life in balance after being diagnosed with cancer and undergoing treatments, Dani must find a way to deal with her stubborn brother, mother and new family that constantly have their own issues thrown into the mix. ON HIATUS
1. Trailer

**When two worlds collided...**

Shows Jess and Dani stalking down the streets of Star Hollow

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing_

_When he was eight years old_

_A little girl came through the front gate holding a fishing pole_

**It ended in tragedy...**

Shows Dani thrashing in Jess's arms...Shows Jess standing in the doorway of Dani's room, tears running down his face

_His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind_

_Son, I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind_

_And Johnny said take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo_

_Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go_

_Take any boy in the world_

_Daddy, please don't take the girl_

**When he discovered love and she discovered jealousy, they fell apart...**

Shows Jess sighing, holding a phone. "Thanks Ror, I lo..." Shows Dani pushing Jess away, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Don't touch me!"

_ Same old boy_

_Same sweet girl_

_Ten years down the road_

**Will their relationship be able to recover...**

"Go to the bridge and make out if you have to, or I don't know- you could actually spend some time with your sister!" Dani screams at Jess. "Kris, it's ok!" Jess says soothingly. "You don't get it do you?" She shrieks.

_He held her tight and kissed her lips_

_In front of the picture show_

_Stranger came and pulled a gun_

_Grabbed her by the arm said if you do what I tell you to, there wont be any harm_

_And Johnny said take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards_

_Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me_

_Here's the key to my car_

_Mister give it a whirl_

_But please don't take the girl_

**Or will it be too late...**

Shows Dani watching her reflection in the lake, noticing the pale face and hollow cheeks. Her eyes look almost sunken now, giving her a haunted glow. "I'm sorry Kris." Jess tells her in the hospital, taking her hand.

_Same old boy_

_Same sweet girl_

_Five years down the road_

_There's going to be a little one and she says its time to go_

_Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave_

_cause his mama's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed_

**Will they repair the damage...**

Shows Jess laughing and Dani blushing. Shows Jess coming down the stairs, dressed up as Marie Antoinette

_Take the very breath you gave me_

_Take the heart from my chest_

_I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me_

_Make this my last request_

_Take me out of this world_

**Or will it always be right behind them?**

Find out in _'Don't Take the Girl'_!

* * *

_God, please don't take the girl_

* * *

**Starring...**

**Milo Ventimiglia as Jess Mariano**

**Lauren Graham as Lorelai Gilmore**

**Alexis Bledel as Rory Gilmore**

**Scott Patterson as Luke Danes**

**And**

**Alyson Michalka as Danielle Mariano**

* * *

**Coming soon to a computer screen near you!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: This chapter is SUPER drama filled. Mel and I are apparently sharing a brain today, so it's double the drama. MWAHAHAHA!! Hee-hee. I mean, um, coughs, yeah, sure. lol **

**Please enjoy the first chapter of Don't Take the Girl. I welcome all reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticism.**

**Briannen **

* * *

Since the day we received the wonderful news the days turned to weeks, weeks to months and the months to years as the motherly bond between Lorelai and me grew. Since Jess and I were not speaking, he spent more and more time away from me Rory and Jess had started seriously dating after she had returned home from Washington, now two years later, Rory had been at Yale for a year so their time was stolen. She came home most weekends and they were on the phone constantly. After buying a car that I refused to ride in it was so broken down, he traveled to her most of the time. His time spent with her was so extreme that we hardly ever saw him unless she was in the diner on the weekends reading and discussing the book with Jess during lulls in the shifts. Any time that he wasn't talking to her on the phone or visiting her he would be brooding or daydreaming thinking of her. To be completely honest I am jealous that she took Jess from me and that she has found someone who loves her so desperately. While I am on the honesty kick, I just wanna find someone to cure the loneliness that has taken my life captive and is smothering me. Lorelai and I decided that enough was enough, truthfully, I think that Lorelai was scared of how close and dependant they were becoming with one another.

I think the breaking moment was Lorelai and I walking into the Crap Shack finding Jess on top of Rory with their clothing in disarray, Jess's hands wandering places they had no right to go. "Oh my God!" Lorelai yelled as Jess rolled off Rory with a 'thud' as he hit the floor and Rory sat up, blushing furiously and rebuttoning her shirt.

"Mom!" Rory yelped shocked as Jess sat stupefied on the floor.

I was furious, crossing my arms and ignoring the angry tears that were threatening to fall. "I'll talk to you later, Lorelai." I snapped before turning to go, slamming the door behind me.

Jess had gotten up from the floor tugging his shirt down noticing the top button of his pants was undone and couldn't remember Rory undoing them. He smirked as Lorelai barked, "Wipe that smirk off your face and sit!" pointing to the vacant spot beside Rory.

"I have to go find my sister." He drawled, pointing to the door.

"Sit!" she commanded again as he finally complied uncomfortably. "Good boy." She said, patting his head like a dog.

* * *

'_Why can't I find my special someone, Luke has Lorelai, Jess has Rory, and I have no one. No one wants me because I am tainted and frail. Radiation had continued and I had thankfully not lost any hair. I had stopped wearing contacts, but had continued to dye my hair occasionally letting the blond show through. We had also continued with the IV chemo and my bone marrow count was slowly climbing._' These were my thoughts as I stormed down to the Stars Hollow Bookstore. I was entering and heading for my favorite section when I slammed into someone, falling to the ground.

Slowly I looked up and saw the cutest guy I had ever seen. His big emerald green eyes sparkled as he looked at me with concern, "Are you ok?" His voice was deep and somewhat husky. I was so mesmerized that I failed to notice he had his hand outstretched to help me up. He was chuckling softly as he repeated his question and I shook my head to clear the thoughts running through my head. As he pulled me from my spot on the floor, I took note of his blonde hair as the sun danced over his tanned skin that was exposed from his tight t-shirt that showed off his muscles.

"I'm sorry." I apologized hurriedly, noticing he hadn't let go of my hand.

"It's okay." He finally let go of my hand and I instantly missed the warmth. "I'm Lucas, Lucas Gentry."

"Hi, I'm Dani." I said trying and failing not to blush.

"What, no last name?" He teased as I mentally berated myself.

"Mariano, that's me." I stuttered making myself sound like an idiot.

"And Sam I am." He smiled brightly and I thought I was going to faint.

"Cute!" I countered, blushing immediately, "The statement that is." I stammered blushing into a deeper red, wanting the earth to swallow me whole.

"You're cute too!" He said still smiling and I wanted to choke him for being so smooth while I was winning the spaz of the year award.

"I'd better go find a book, my dad will be worried about me." I randomly pointed at a bookshelf, kicking myself when I realized it was the romance section. He chuckled as I defiantly marched to the counter purchasing the offending book and left as quickly as possible tripping over my own feet in the process. Could this day get any worse?

* * *

"Dani, sweetheart." Miss Patty caught my attention during the dinner rush that night. Jess and Luke were busy serving tables so I was able to sneak away. "Who was the cutie in the bookstore you were talking to today?"

_'Oh Shit'_ my mind screamed as I thought of something to possibly not feed the one-woman informant. "Um, he was someone I ran into and he was helping me pick out a book." I lied quickly, not noticing Jess stiffen, listening to our conversation.

"Really, pity, he was so yummy." Patty said trailing off as she began to daydream. I took that moment to escape, heading toward the bathroom, desperate to get away from prying eyes and ears.

Jess followed me waiting outside the bathroom door. I screamed slightly as I opened the door and noticed him there, "Stalker much?"

"Appreciate the compliment, sis." He said sarcastically.

"No compliments for you ass!" I spat coldly.

"What's your problem?" Jess asked, ice tingeing his words.

"I'm not the one standing outside a bathroom door." I pointed out, brushing past him, retying my apron as I went.

"Stop acting like a little bitch!" Jess spat as I turned away, determined not to let him see me cry.

"Excuse me?" I struggled not to slap him.

"Stop. Being. Such. A. Bitch!" He said slowly and sarcastically as I felt my temper flair and my hand flew across his face leaving my hand imprint branded on his skin.

"Why you-" I was broken off by Lucas walking through the door, the bell tinkling. I thought fast, looking for a way to get out of this. "I'm going to wait on tables, leaving you to be an ass all by yourself!" It was a poor excuse, but I was desperate. Jess was shocked at the sudden change in my attitude and I was pleased to see him standing there with his mouth hanging open. I made my way to Lucas's table nervously wiping my hands on my apron grinning like a mad woman picturing Jess's confused face. I slowly made my way over to the table, tucking my hair behind my ear nervously. Composing myself quickly I stepped up. "What can I get you?"

Lucas looked up smiling nervously as he said, "A Dr. Pecker, um I mean Dr. Pepper." His face turned red as I chuckled.

I muttered a "Dirty" making him look up to me obviously confused. I walked away thinking _'Man I'm confusing guys left and right today_'. I handed the order to Luke and took the drink back to the table. "Can I get you anything else?" I was attempting to be professional, despite the blush quickly climbing my cheeks.

He looked at me with those green gems and I felt myself melt into a puddle of goop as he smiled, "How about your company on Friday?" My mind was reeling as I thought 'Damn he's good!'

"Friday, hmm." I teasingly pondered the invitation. "Sure, I'd love to." Realization struck me and I groaned inwardly. "I'm sorry, it's open mike night at a club in Hartford and I've already signed up."

"That sounds like fun. How about I drive you there and we have dinner after?" He said with a smile.

"I'd love that." I smiled and it was only when Luke called to me from across the diner that I remembered my job. "But what can I get you for dinner now?"

He smiled, "Cheeseburger without onions please and chili fries."

"Absolutely." I made my way across the diner and bumped into Lorelai on the way.

"He's cute." She said frankly, surveying him over my shoulder.

I turned crimson as I ducked my head fiddling with the order pad, "Yeah and we're going out on Friday." I said quietly.

Lorelai laughed slightly as she sang, "Go Dani, Go Dani!" dancing slightly in her seat. Lucas looked over laughing at her actions and winking at me.

"Lorelai! He's looking!" I tried to hold her down by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"That's a good thing though." She teased.

"Lorelai!" I whined as I noticed him chuckling and getting up to join us.

"Looks like the party is over here with your mom!" he said smiling brightly, extending his hand to Lorelai, "I'm Lucas."

"Thanks for the party comment." She told him shaking his hand. "But I'm not her mom."

"Not yet anyway." I teased as Luke came over to investigate.

"Who's this?" Luke grumbled.

Lorelai smiled cheekily, "Lucas meet Lucas." She and I laughed as their faces contorted.

"It's Luke." My guardian corrected shaking Lucas's hand.

"Lucas," he said gulping as Luke stared him down hesitantly he added, "Sir"

Lorelai laughed leaning over to me, "Maybe you _will_ get to go out with him Friday."

"It's always a good thing when my date is alive." I said, loud enough for Luke (and Lucas unfortunately) to hear.

_'Damn that smile'_ I thought as he smiled at me and Luke looked at me like I was dead, "What?" He barked.

I caught a glance of the corner where Jess was, my heart plummeting to my stomach when I realized he was wearing an expression that could only be described as pure hatred. "I'm screwed." I said to Lorelai, nodding at Jess.

Jess stormed toward me grabbing my arm and pulling me up the stairs as he growled, "Kris upstairs now, we gotta have a nice Brother/Sister talk!"

"I'll be right back." I told Lucas, jerking my arm out of Jess's grip, choosing to follow rather then be dragged.

* * *

We made our way into the apartment as I shrieked, "What is your problem?"

"My problem is that I don't like you hanging out with that jerk!" He yelled.

"You don't even know him, so what makes you think he is a jerk, because he actually wants to spend time with me and seems to like me a bit? Why do you care, you are never around!" I screamed, feeling tears flow from my eyes like rivers.

"I care about you ten times more than he ever will!" He told me harshly, getting closer as I backed away.

"You have one hell of a way of showing it!" I growled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, backing me against the wall.

"You haven't spent any time with me since Rory returned from Washington unless she was too busy or you had nothing else to do!" I barked getting right into his face, "Do you try and deny it?"

"So I haven't been spending as much time with you! What's your point, because you seem to have gotten over it pretty well!" He pointed out, as I pushed past him, throwing myself off balance for a second.

"Bastard!" I grumbled, "Just because I am moving on now you decide you want to be a part of my life!" I yelled turning away from him mumbling, "A life I almost lost, and could have and you wouldn't care." I thought he wouldn't hear.

"I would too care." He muttered grudgingly behind me.

I winced, "Right." I said in a weak sarcastic tone pulling away from him. "Because you've proved that in so many ways!" I continued.

"Dani." he said guiltily.

"So now I'm Dani? What happened to Kris?" I asked letting a little twinkle into my eyes to try and break the tension. "Just don't say anything." I resumed my icy façade and slammed the apartment door behind me, grumbling all the way down the stairs.

Lucas, Luke, Lorelai and the rest of the diner looked at me, all of them obviously shocked as I walked out from behind the curtain. I paused throwing my hands over my head muttering, "Great!" before turning to Luke, "I'm going out, I'll be back to help close, make sure he isn't here!" I finished as I walked out the door letting it slam behind me. I took a deep breath of the chilly night air and sank onto the bench in the gazebo, letting myself start to sob.

I was startled by a hand landing on my shoulder, not thinking it was anyone but Jess or Lorelai I stayed still until I heard a voice, not just a voice, _his_ voice. My breath caught as I looked up frightened whispering, "Paul." before the world disappeared.

* * *

I heard that menacing voice as I came to, blinking my eyes attempting to focus as I saw him squatting in front of me, smiling his creepy smile. "Bout time you woke up!" He snarled as he pulled off his shirt and yanked at the ropes around my hands and feet before pulling the gag from my mouth and kissing me roughly. Vomit came from nowhere as I spewed in his mouth, gasping for air as he shoved me roughly to the floor making me skid into the wall. "Bitch!" He yelled in disgust wiping his mouth furiously.

"Damn straight." I snapped, struggling to my knees, not caring what he did to me now.

His hand descended quickly over my face as he pulled back his foot which was covered in steel toed boots swinging it roughly to my stomach knocking all air from my body leaving me gasping on the floor, writhing in pain. "And that's what you get for sassing me." He breathed into my face as I stared around the room, looking at anywhere but him.

I noticed that I was definitely not on the first floor as I located a window seeing a makeshift clothesline between the window and the building across the street. The sounds of vehicles and sirens filled the air making me think we were back in New York. I stayed as still as possible, evening out my breathing, listening to the melody of the city as I prayed that this would end soon. I gasped as he began to tear at my clothes, unbidden tears gathering in the corners of my eyes. He smirked as he noticed his handiwork etched on my hip but quickly frowned when he noticed the new scar. "What is that?" He growled.

"You don't want me anymore, Pity!" I said smirking knowing that it would make him angry and he would loosen the ropes. '_He liked to be fought, and if I piss him off I will be able to run_', I thought.

"Why you little-" He slapped me again, blood filling my mouth.

"That was weak!" I said baiting him. I was numb to the pain by now, so who cared.

"You want strong?" His eyes glittered dangerously and I swallowed my fear.

I looked at him defiantly, "You don't have a clue what strong is!" I said spitting in his direction as he advanced on me with a knife, cutting my legs free shoving me into a corner.

"Oh yeah?" He advanced on me, pinning me into the corner.

I managed to stumble to my feet as he approached and kicked his shin distracting him long enough to get to the door but it was chained shut and I couldn't get it unlatched before he grabbed me by my hair dragging me into a dingy bedroom and forcing my body on the mattress that was laying haphazardly on the floor. For once, I wished that I had lost my hair. The pain in my head was almost enough to blind me, but I didn't let it show. He picked me up and threw me onto the bed, my head hitting the wall.

I watched as his eyes darkened to make his face take on an evil expression, "That wasn't nice!" He scolded waving his finger in my direction before pulling the thick black belt from his jeans and beating me with it. My skin felt as though it was on fire as he brought the thick leather strap down again and again. I whimpered as I rolled over and saw blood dripping down my legs from his beating. He finally grew bored and left the room, turning on the shower and stepping in leaving himself exposed to me. It was disgusting, but I refused to give him the satisfaction of looking away. I wanted to gag as he turned toward me running his hands over himself grinning. The sounds of his grunting floated through the air and all I wanted to do was go home. I tried not to let him see the tears that were soaking the dirty mattress I was laying on, as he stepped out of the shower.

He walked over to me, dripping on the edge of the mattress as he stood, unashamed of his nakedness kneeling in front of me. "Do you want to get that blood off of you?" He asked smirking.

"I'm fine, thanks." I knew he wouldn't listen though.

"Right!" he said sarcastically wiping some of the blood from my leg and smearing it over my mouth. "Now?"

I rubbed my mouth on the mattress, ridding myself of the blood, before I permitted myself to speak. "I'm fine, thanks." I repeated nastily.

His face contorted as he began to rip my remaining clothing from my body grabbing a knife. "Let's try this again!" he said holding the knife at my throat. "Want to clean up?"

"Sounds great." I knew my life wasn't worth risking, though I'd probably lose it, one way or the other. As he pulled the knife from my neck, I noticed it was stained with a small trail of blood. Fear raced through my veins as I struggled to keep the look of indifference on my features. Paul pulled me over his shoulder making sure to have my face hanging in front of his pasty white ass as he walked me to the bathroom. Tossing me into the tub he turned on the cold water enjoying seeing me shivering involuntarily as he roughly washed my body taking extra time to fondle me roughly. '_Jess_.' Was my one thought as Paul climbed onto of me, running his hands up and down me. _'What if I died now and we never made up, what if, what if, what if...'_ The single thought chased itself around my head, much like a dog chases its tail.

I completely spaced out as he continued at the task at hand loosing myself in my thoughts as his grunts and groans played in the background. I know that my face was set in a blank stare as he finished and crawled from my body. His expression was priceless as he looked at me in a blank stare covered in blood in the tub; surely he thought I was dead. I stayed still and never blinked or breathed as he lifted my arm and it dropped lifelessly, draping itself on my stomach.

I watched as he dressed and ran from the room cursing and muttering, "I didn't want to kill her." He really was stupider than I thought. I gave him enough time to get to the elevator before painfully attempting to stand, crawling from the tub and over to my pants where my cell phone was dialing the diner before passing out.

* * *

**A/N 2: Told ya it was drama filled! How did you girls like Lucas? Mel and I were drowning in our own drool, lol. We're working on the next chapter tonight and will hopefully have it up by next week.**

**Toodles(lol)!**

**Briannen**


	3. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes slowly, the simple movement making my body scream in pain, every nerve standing on end. My phone was beeping angrily beside me as I groaned moving my hand toward the offending object to stop the annoying sound that made my head pound like never before. When I remembered what happened, I snatched the phone, ignoring the pain. "Uncle Luke?" I was hoarse, my throat screaming like the rest of my body. Unfortunately Luke wasn't there only the beeping that I had decided I detested. Quickly as I could, I forced myself to dial the diner in hopes of an answer.

"Luke's." Caesar answered. I inwardly cursed, knowing I would get absolutely nothing out of the cook.

"Luke please!" I choked out surprising myself at how bad I sounded.

"Dani?" Caesar sounded surprised. "Luke's been everywhere for you. Jess too. And Rory came home from Yale, I think. Anyway, we were all really worried when you didn't come home to close last night."

"Help!" I couldn't say or do anything else, my body revolted against me as sleep conquered me again. Caesar's voice carried through the phone frantically as I couldn't respond just listen to his cries for me to answer.

The annoying ringtone that I had stupidly set for my phone rang right beside my ear, jerking me awake. "Dani, honey, where are you?" Lorelai sounded frantic.

I croaked out, "Dunno, Help!" making Lorelai's voice float through the phone in a rapid fire pace of frantic questions.

"Honey, what happened? I need clues here!" Lorelai sounded close to tears.

"Paul." One name made the questions come even faster and more frantic as Luke pulled the phone from her ear.

"Dani, where are you?"

I lost it at this point, exhaustion and pain catching up with me. "I don't know!" I started to sob.

"Calm down." Luke tried only succeeded in making me cry harder.

"Help!" I begged.

"I need you to tell me where you are." Luke sounded calm, I should have known.

I crawled over to the window, looking out. "City...Bad…Buildings." I was speaking like cave Dani, but that is all I could force out.

"Anything else?" Luke prompted.

"Hurry!" I whined looking at the blood that was pooled where I had been laying. "Bleeding!"

"Dani." Jess had taken the phone. "Where in New York are you?" I wasn't even going to ask how he knew we were in New York.

"Can't tell...scared." I said as I heard the sound of keys jingling in the background. I cursed. "He's back." I tried not to cry in fear, but couldn't prevent a few tears from slipping down my cheeks.

I heard Jess spout a line of profanities as Luke pulled the phone from him, "Dani, what happened?"

"He's coming back." I whispered, shrinking into the corner of the mattress as the lock clicked.

I saw him enter and look hesitantly toward the bathroom where my dead body was supposed to be. I sat quietly watching as he pulled a tarp, rope and duck tape from a hardware store bag and walked to the bathroom. "Luke," I said quietly. "The bag says _Jordan's Hardware_, they are on 1st and Main I have to be close to that. I love you both, tell Jess I'm sorry."

I quietly shut the phone, being careful not to make any noise. He had left the door unlocked, if I could just sneak out through there. As I went to crawl toward the door I heard the distinct rustle of the tarp as he whistled contently. I stayed frozen to my spot watching the sick bastard prepare to dump me God knows where. I hardened my resolve and crawled quietly toward the door. _'Clothes._' My brain reminded me, almost making me cry. _'So close and yet so far.'_ I grabbed my shirt that was in tatters and wanted to cry. Looking around I saw a button up shirt of Paul's hanging on the back of a chair. I shuddered as I buttoned it up. Picking up my jeans that were thankfully intact, slid them over my calves and almost screamed. The scabs from his belt reopened against the denim material and began to bleed again. Biting my lip to keep from screaming I pulled up the jeans not even bothering to fasten them shut as I snuck out the door and into the stairwell. As for shoes, be damned. Help was worth a few cuts on my bare feet if I made it out alive. I heard a roar of rage and flinched. Turning I began to run down the stairwell as fast as I could, not bothering to be quiet anymore.

* * *

Wincing as my body raged in protest, I half ran, half fell down the stairs and bolted from the building looking left and right as I tried to spot a place to hide. Finding a Wal-Mart, I bolted inside, ignoring the greeting woman. I also ignored the _'Employees Only_' sign and entered the back storeroom. I spotted the perfect cranny in between two boxes that was also stacked that would hide me perfectly.

Breathing heavily, I sank into the hole pulling anything that would help to conceal me in front of the opening and tried to slow my breathing. Minutes later, I heard a commotion and the boxes began to move allowing light to blink through. I looked up and saw the irate face of a manager who opened his mouth to yell but gasped instead as he looked at my battered form. I looked up to him and simply said, "Help." As a box fell from the top shelf hitting me in the head making the world go fuzzy. I shoved a box in his hand and pushed him back, making it look like he had been grabbing it all along, and then started blocking myself from view. Again. The world was still spinning, but I shook my head, hoping it would clear.

As fast as I could block myself the manager was pulling the boxes from my grasp. "Young lady, stop that!" he said, obviously annoyed. "What is your name?" he tried.

"Shut up!" I hissed, knowing that he couldn't be madder. "I'm hiding." '_Duh'_, my brain added.

"Who are you hiding from?" He asked really getting on my last nerve

"This guy who raped me twice, I'm 18 and have no clue where I am. Got it?" It hurt to be this mean, every muscle, nerve, and cell of my being screaming in protest. His face made me almost want to laugh as he contorted into disgust, shock, and pity. "Call the police, please!" I begged looking for a way to blend in with the wall of concrete.

He stood shocked still for a moment before he noticed that I had managed to disguise myself except for the trail of blood that I had left. I wiped at my forehead, where a large cut resided, probably from my slamming my head into the wall. I looked at my fingertips that were shaking uncontrollably covered in blood as I tried to calm myself down. _'Help will be here soon,'_ I thought nervously. I started to hyperventilate and leaned against the cool concrete wall, my entire body starting to shake.

I snapped my head up as the boxes began to move. I began to move farther back out of sight knocking boxes over as I went. My head slammed into a heavy box and I stopped suddenly, stars crowding my vision. Bringing my hand to my head as the voices became nothing more than a murmur.

* * *

A steady beeping was the next thing I heard as I forced my eyes open to see the sterile white of hospital walls. I exhaled slowly, knowing I was safe. Dr Chitty walked through the door with her head down reading what I assumed was my chart as I watched silently. "It's been forever." I said sarcastically a moment later.

I smiled as Dr. Chitty dropped my chart, "_Shit_! Oh, Dani, I'm sorry!" She stammered making me smile.

I giggled. "It's okay."

She smiled at me, "How are you feeling? Dizzy, Hungry, Want to go home?" She added teasingly.

I leaned against the pillows and groaned. "All of the above?"

She took out a penlight and looked into my eyes and began examining me. "Does this hurt?" She asked as she pressed a spot on my stomach watching as I practically leapt from the bed.

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed. She made a mark on the chart while I eyed her cautiously. "What?" I asked curious.

"Nothing." She muttered absent-mindedly.

"Right." I said sarcastically raising one eyebrow. When she didn't say anything, just continued examining me, I pushed her father. "What is it?"

"Nothing" she said again as she continued her examination and scribbling notes. I groaned again, pushing my pillows father under my back.

"Lies, nothing but lies." I said annoyed.

"Glad you finally caught on." She teased.

"Evil!" I pouted.

"You really need to work on that pout." She told me as I tried the puppy eyes.

"But it's perfect! It works on Jess and Luke!" I wined.

"Thank God I'm not them." She told me, leaving before I had a chance to question her further.

_'That woman is positively evil!'_ I thought yawning. I closed my eyes and let the beeping of the heart monitor lull me to sleep.

"Will you tell me now?" I pressed Dr Chitty several minutes later. I had just gone to sleep(of course) when she came back in.

"Maybe." She teased with a small grin.

"Wait, do I want to know?" I asked cautiously.

"Well..." She drew out a long exasperated breath, "You cracked 2 ribs, you have numerous bruises, cuts and a concussion are just a few items on your list."

"Well, I feel all healthy now." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes for added effect.

"Well maybe it is the meds we have you hopped up on." She teased "Or we sewed it in with all your new stitches, 57 to be exact."

I made a face. "Lovely."

"What's lovely?" Came Luke's voice as he walked into the room looking at me like I was a monster in a horror movie.

"57 stitches." I replied.

"Huh?" Came Jess's reply as he walked through the door. "Ms. Frankenstein I presume?" he joked and suddenly things seemed right with us at least for the moment.

I faked a sweet smile. "Insults as usual?"

"Anything else and you think I don't care." He teased, raising his hands over his heart in mock heartbreak.

"It's almost like you don't." I snapped, turning back to Dr Chitty. "Anything else?"

Jess's face fell and I knew I hurt him, but right then I really couldn't find a way to care. "Anyway." I reminded Dr Chitty.

Dr. Chitty looked between the two of us uncomfortably, "Nothing right now, just rest ok?" she said as I nodded and she left us alone.

"Oh goody!" I said, the venom in my voice painfully clear to everyone.

Jess stood uncharacteristically quiet and uncomfortable as I began my rant toward him.

"So you just come in here and think everything's good again, huh?"

"..." Jess opened his mouth to speak and I cut him off while Luke watched somewhat amused.

"Just-" I groaned frustratedly. "Just go."

* * *

Luke watched as Jess turned toward the door looking totally defeated, "I'm sorry you feel as though I abandoned you." He said as the door clicked shut behind him.

Luke looked toward me with disappointment radiating from him, "Why did you do that?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Um hi!" I turned my frustration on him. "He completely ignored me for two years and you ask me 'why I did that'?" I scoffed.

"He was waving a freaking olive branch and you snatched it, broke it and set the thing on fire!" He yelled.

"Well good for me!" I raised my voice as well.

"Dammit Dani!" Luke yelled slamming his hand down on the rolling table that was set off to the side of my bed. "You need to realize that he loves you and misses you like crazy! Do you realize that I found him crying, _crying_, when you went missing? He was calling everyone and looking everywhere for you, he was worried sick!"

"It's good to know somebody cared!" I shrieked. "It doesn't make up for two miserable years of pain!"

"Hell Dani, you don't know the times I woke up and found him watching you like you would disappear if he didn't keep a vigil over you. The nights you would be sick and he would send me in because he didn't want to upset you by being the one to help you. He thinks you don't want him and that you just want to push him away! He hates that you loved Rory one minute and seem to hate her and him the next! What gives?" He asked exasperated.

"You wouldn't understand." I said softly, turning to stare out the single window.

"Try me?" He said setting his features in a cold stare as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Dirty." I crossed to the window, limping slightly, my legs were badly bruised as a result of my beating, but as much it hurt to stand, I was determined to make it. Finally reaching it, I leaned on it heavily, letting it support most of my weight.

"Don't be like this." Luke stood behind me, reflected in the glass. "Don't shut him out."

"I want to move out." I blurted, the thought had been floating around in my head for several days, and I suddenly realized I really wanted it.

Luke's face was priceless. "You want to what?"

"I want to move out." I repeated, turning around to face him. "Although Paul thinks I'm dead, he also knows where I live and I just can't deal with Jess anymore. I'll still work if you want me to, I always need cash, I'll pay for the apartment myself, I just feel like I need this step right now. Please Uncle Luke." I added imploringly.

"Dani." Luke was speechless.

"Uncle Luke." I retorted.

"Dani I'm not so sure this is such a great idea." Luke started as I looked down feeling discouraged. "But, I think that you could do it as long as it is close to the diner."

I looked up in shock before I jumped up to hug Luke. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed as my body screamed from the sudden movement.

Luke chuckled as I clung to his neck hanging like dead weight. "There will be conditions." He said firmly.

I pulled away quickly. "Like what?"

"Well, you have to promise to call to check in at least two times daily for starters." He said sighing.

I nodded. "I can do that."

"I will be making stops by to make sure you are ok and that you don't need anything." He rubbed his temples "No parties, no boys, nothing I would disapprove of!" He finished, looking panicked

I scoffed. "Ruin all my fun why don't you?"

"You are my responsibility and I really shouldn't be allowing this!" Luke said scowling

I laughed. "Relax, I'm kidding."

"Don't do that!" He chided me gently.

"But it's so much fun." Lorelai said from the doorway

"No help from the peanut gallery please!" Luke said dryly

Lorelai walked in and took a seat next to me on the bed. "What are we talking about?"

"I get to live alone!" I said with a smile and Lorelai's face fell.

"Are you sure that is a good idea sweetie?" She asked concerned.

I stood up, leaning against the wall. "You don't?" My eyes glittered dangerously.

"I just worry about you!" Lorelai defended.

"So you don't think I can't take care of myself." I asked, barely keeping my rage under control.

"No, I know you can take care of yourself. I just worry about things happening that you can't control. Even I have things that pop up that are out of my control and need help." Lorelai started choosing her words.

"So you're saying that I can't control the unexpected?" My eyes were ice cold, rage radiating from me.

"None of us can sweetie." Lorelai said calmly as she leaned over closer to me. "What happens if you have problems with your cancer again, or heaven forbid Paul finds you again? I just want you safe!"

"So you're still saying I can't take care of myself."

"I know you can handle the day to day, it is the surprises life throws at you that I'm concerned with." Luke looked at the two girls and smiled noting that I was accepting her words slowly.

My eyes were still icy as I turned to Luke. "How soon can I move out?"

"Let's find a place and then schedule your freedom." Luke said dryly.

"Can you guys leave?" I asked. "I need to call Emily."

"Sure, just one thing." Lorelai said softly sounding a bit hurt. "Are we ok?"

I glanced at her, then looked away. "Why are you asking me?"

"I value our relationship and I don't want you to be angry with me. I just worry about you the same as I do Rory." Lorelai said with a sigh "Just call it meddlesome mothering." She finished with a weak chuckle.

"Fine." I pulled out my cell phone, signaling the end of the conversation.

* * *

Lorelai looked pensive as she stood and sulked out the door. "Well it is official, Dani now hates me." She said to Luke as she wandered down the hall near tears.

"Hey Em." Luke heard his niece greet her friend. Luke felt guilty for eavesdropping, but he needed to have some sense of knowledge as to what Dani was thinking. He leaned in to listen as he heard Dani gasp. "No, I will not! He needs to stay away." Dani said as her voice cracked. Luke listened as Dani's voice became harsh and longed to know exactly what Emily was trying to get Dani to do. The conversation continued with the same sentiments being fired about. Dani's anger was coming to a boiling point as she shouted "Whatever," and flung her phone across the room. Luke heard his niece groan in frustration and get out of bed. He watched her stomp across the room and pull a book out of the stack someone had brought for her. She flipped through it quickly and flung it at the wall as well.

Luke shook his head as he walked down the hall muttering "Teenagers!"

* * *

I flopped against my pillows, biting my nails below the quick, ignoring the new pain. _'When did things get so screwed up'_ I asked myself as I mentally made preparations to carry out my plans, I grabbed a pad of paper and a pen that lay beside me. I frowned as Rory entered the room, maybe this was going to be harder than I thought. "Hi Dani." She said softly as she pulled up a chair, "Can we talk?"

"What?" I forced the agitated tone in my voice.

"I was just wondering if I did something to make you angry with me?" Rory said with her patented 'Bambi' face on making me feel worse that I already did.

"Why would you think that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well things have been...off for a while. Every time I'm around you seem distant or angry with me and I don't understand what I have done." she said calmly though her voice was laced with hurt.

"Distant? Angry? Me?" I asked with a saccharine smile, obviously mocking her.

Her shocked expression almost made me want to laugh as she hastily made an excuse to leave. "I'll talk to you later Dani," she said as she walked to the door with tears flooding her eyes, and filling me with guilt. I lay there, almost frightened by _my_ lack of tears.

* * *

Almost two hours passed before my solitude was interrupted again. The door squeaked as Dr. Chitty came in glancing at my chart. I feigned sleep not wanting to be bothered.

"I know you're not asleep." Dr Chitty said.

"Yeah I am." I said smiling as she pinched my leg making me open my eyes reluctantly.

"Sure." She said sarcastically as I glared at her.

"What do you want?" I snapped wanting her to leave me alone.

"Hello to you too." Dr Chitty replied.

"What do you want?" I repeated angrily.

Dr. Chitty looked at me sternly, "Okay, what is up with you today?"

I shrugged my shoulders , "Uh Un Uh"

"Dani!" she said sternly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah Doc?" I replied mimicking her.

"Dani," Her tone softened. "What's going on?"

I saw Jess at the door and hardened my resolve. "Nothing's going on." I hissed, my tone firm.

She looked taken aback, not that I could blame her. "Okay then. I'll just leave you alone then."

"You do that." I snapped, glaring at Jess as he walked in. Dr Chitty left us alone, shaking her head and writing in her pad of paper. I focused on Jess. "What do you want?"

"What is your problem?" He asked abruptly.

"Excuse me?" I knew I sounded offended. '_Good_.' I thought cruelly.

"What. Is. Your. Problem." Jess said sarcastically.

"My problem is that you won't leave me alone." I snapped feebly. He opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it. "Save it."

He shot me a look of deepest loathing. "Go to hell." He slammed the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey ya'll! I'm so sorry this has taken so long and I know it's shorter than usual, but Mel and I are working on the next chapter. Speaking of which, we have set up a poll because we can't continue without your help!! (Oh God, I sound like a commerical) Anyway, please enjoy, vote, and review!**

**Thanks ya'll! Bop On-**

**Bri**

* * *

It had been three months since I moved into a four-room apartment three streets away from Luke's. It still felt a little empty, but I was quickly getting used to that. Lucas and I had started dating off and on, due to our busy schedules we didn't get to see as much of each other as we would have hoped. I was going to an online college while he went to the community college, so schoolwork kept us both pretty busy. Jess and I still weren't talking, though he'd grudgingly helped me move, mainly because Lorelai had begged Rory to help. Luke and Lorelai were still going strong, Luke had even confessed he'd thought about marriage, but nothing had happened so far, as far as I knew.

A knock on the door shook me out of my thoughts. Answering it quickly I was surprised to see Lucas standing there. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Go where?" I asked dumbly.

"Open mike night in Hartford, remember?" He teased.

"Oh my God." My hand covered my mouth. "I can't believe I forgot!"

"So, I guess you're not ready." He couldn't resist teasing me a little bit more.

"Three seconds." I promised letting him in and then dashing to my bedroom to grab my purse and pull my hair up.

"I'm really sorry I forgot." I told him as we drove to the restaurant.

"I know you've been busy, it's really okay." He reassured me, glancing at me as I fiddled with my purse strap. "Are you alright?" He asked looking genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep well last night." We linked hands as we arrived.

"As long as that is all that it is." He said searching my face for the truth.

"Definitely!" I replied forcing a smile. Faking happiness had become like second nature and I was becoming the queen of fake outs.

* * *

"Break a leg." He told me teasingly when it was my turn.

I smirked toward him as I walked up on stage, my nerves calming as I heard the familiar music begin to play. I had selected 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood and my all-time favorite 'Men and Mascara' by Julie Roberts. The audience clapped long and hard after I was done, making me smile happily as I got off the stage and was met with a hug and a kiss from Lucas.

"I know I haven't cheated but you still made me feel guilty," Lucas told me laughing. "Why were you glaring at me during those songs?" He asked seriously.

"I needed someone to make eye contact with and I didn't want you to think that I was checking out someone else." I said with a laugh.

Lucas opened his mouth to retort and was cut off by a man in a white cowboy hat and a killer smile. "Excuse me, but are you Danielle Mariano?"

I eyed him as I replied, "Depends on who wants to know."

A hearty chuckle filled the air as he held out his hand and replied. "My name is Kenny Kelly, and I work with Big Machine Records. I was wondering if I could talk to you about possibly coming in and playing for some people that may want to give you a recording contract." He finished with a 100-watt smile.

I was shocked speechless as my mind raced with responses all at once; my mouth however wasn't getting the message to tell him that. "I- um, _wow_." _'Smart comeback Dani.' _My brain told me. "That sounds amazing." I forced out, telling myself firmly not to stutter.

"Good." He handed me a business card. "Call me and we'll set something up."

"Of course." I shook his hand and he left. As soon as he was out of earshot, I turned to Lucas and hugged him tightly, shrieking quietly.

"The eardrums, D." Lucas teased.

"Do I look like I care?" I retorted sarcastically as my face beamed with happiness.

"Right now nothing could make you care or make you upset." He said shaking his head slightly.

"Nope!" I chirped happily as I picked up my guitar and headed for the door. Even though I was super happy and excited with my good news I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was around the corner.

* * *

Lucas dropped me off at home and I changed into some comfy shorts and a cami before digging into a carton of Ben and Jerry's and plopping down on the couch with the remote in my hand. I had the feeling that something wasn't right once again as the hairs stood up on the back of my neck and I heard a noise outside of my window. Slowly I stood up placing the ice cream carton on the coffee table and walked over to the window. As I peered out I saw nothing except a small kitten that looked lost. I reached down to scoop up the timid kitten that was white with large grey spots littering its small frame. I smiled as it cuddled into my warmth and purred happily. "Hey cutie." I cooed, sitting on the couch with him, scratching underneath his chin. He meowed in response and I giggled. After a while he fell asleep, still purring. I curled in bed, shaking off the nervous feeling of being watched, with the excuse that I wasn't used to my new pet.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to a knock on the door. "I hate you." I groaned, glancing at the clock, which told me it was 8:15. I answered the door to find no one there. I glanced up and down the street, searching for a trace of a person, finding nothing. I frowned, but then waved it off, telling myself they had the wrong house and realized it. I sighed, shutting the door and going in to get ready for the new day. I had decided to keep the kitten, whom I had named Tigger.

"Tiggy, what are you doing?" I asked as I spotted the kitten hanging from my shirt that I had hung up yesterday when I finished laundry. I rushed over to get him as he fell to the floor and ran to my bedroom. As I ran after him I thought I saw someone looking in the window. Immediately Tigger was forgotten as I picked up the closest thing that would do some damage and walked toward the window. I chuckled slightly as I looked in my hand and saw that I had picked up Lucas's baseball bat that he had left after attempting to teach me how to bat. I flung the bat over my shoulder like he taught me and proceeded to the window. By the time I got there I saw nothing but the tree branches swaying in the wind and played it off as just my overactive imagination. I heard something crash in my bedroom and immediately took off down the hall shouting "Tigger!"

* * *

"Tigger!" I groaned, finding a broken lamp and a dizzy kitten on the floor. The figure in the window was forgotten as I placed Tigger in the bathroom and shut the door while I began cleaning the broken glass. As I went to stand I caught sight of the same reflection in the mirror on my dresser. The man was tall with a black hooded sweatshirt and was wearing a ski mask under the hood. I screamed and dropped the pieces of glass as I ran to the phone and called Luke.

"Luke's." Jess answered. _Great_, I thought, still trying not to panic.

"Let me talk to Luke." I tried not to let my voice shake.

"No, what do you want?" Jess snapped. He had been even more angry with me since I moved out on my own and i really didn't want him rubbing my nose in the fact I needed help now.

"Just let me talk to Luke!" I yelled before I noticed a shadow run across the wall behind me and I screamed.

"Are you okay?" Jess sounded concerned now, but there was no way I was going to tell him anything.

"Just a spider." I said, my voice quivering.

"Whatever." Jess sounded bored now and I knew he was doing this to make me mad. I heard the sound of keys jingling in the background as he said, "Bye, I'll have Luke call later." and then nothing but the dial tone. I screamed at the phone and continued cleaning up glass, now very unnerved.

* * *

I finished cleaning up the glass and decided it was time for a shower. Laying out my clothes I let Tigger out of the bathroom and started the shower letting the water warm up as I undressed. I stepped into the shower and immediately felt the hot water ease the tension from my muscles as I started washing my hair and singing some of my favorite songs.: I heard another thump and jumped, but then told myself it was just Tigger and nothing to worry about.

That was until the toilet flushed and I felt the scalding water hit my skin. I screamed as I pulled the curtain back and saw Jess standing in the bathroom wearing a smirk for about a second before cursing. "Dammit Dani, I don't ever want to see you naked. That is so wrong!" He said as he turned quickly and shielded his eyes.

"Then don't come in my bathroom!" I yelled at him, grabbing a towel.

"What else was I suppose to do when you call sounding frantic and screaming in the phone?" He yelled.

"I told you! I saw a spider!" I snapped as I pushed him out the door and shutting it in his face.

"Spider my ass! You aren't even scared of spiders, and you sounded petrified!" He challenged.

"So I saw something! Big deal!" I screamed through the door, yanking on clothes.

"What?" He asked and I began to pace the small bedroom. "Shit, what the hell?" Jess yelled as I yanked open the door seeing him jump when Tigger rubbed himself against his shin.

I laughed hysterically. "That's my kitten you idiot!" I welcomed the change of subject.

"When did you get a cat?" He asked as he scrunched up his face, picking Tigger up with one hand under his little belly.

"Give me him before you hurt him." I snatched Tigger from him, petting him gently.

I laughed as Jess watched us with a bored expression. "Don't think you are getting off the hook so easily." he said in a bored tone never taking his eyes off the small kitten.

"I'm not a fish." I retorted.

"What scared you Dani?" He asked looking at me without so much as blinking. "Regardless of what you think I do love you and care about you." His voice was filled with pain and I felt guilty.

"Nothing." I avoided his gaze, turning my attention to Tigger.

"Bull!" He said still staring at me.

"Nothing scared me!" I insisted.

"Again, bull!" He said leaning forward still staring. "I've known you all your life and you are trying to tell me nothing scared you when it was your scared voice?"

"I do not have a 'scared voice'!" I protested.

"Dani." Jess scolded and I felt the desire to make things right with him again.

"Okay, fine, whatever, so I have a scared voice, big deal!" I placed Tigger on the bed and continued to pace.

"Now what caused the scream?" Jess prodded.

"Nothing." I said quietly.

"Dammit Dani talk to me!" Jess said standing and running a hand through his hair as he paced.

"I am talking to you!" I yelled.

"Not really." He whispered sadly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked softly.

"You speak, but you don't actually want to talk to me anymore. We use to share everything, but you are so distant I feel like I'm loosing you. Scratch that, I _have_ lost you!" Jess's voice wavered.

"I got an offer for a record deal in Nashville." I said quietly.

Jess's face lit up as he reached out and pulled me into a hug. "That's great Kris!"

* * *

Suddenly I was wishing I never pushed everyone away, especially Jess. Then I remembered my plan. "But you can't tell _anyone_ about that." I snapped, my tone harsher than I intended.

"Why?" He asked, holding me at arms length.

"Because-" I struggled for an excuse. "Because I'm not sure if I'm going to take it."

"What? Why not?" Jess asked frowning

"Because Nashville's a long way away and I'm not sure if I'm ready for an album yet." I lied.

"Cop out!" Jess said pointing a finger at me.

"What?" I asked feeling defensive

"You are trying to stay here for what reason? Lucas?" Jess said and I felt my temper stir.

"There's nothing wrong with Lucas!" I snapped.

"I never said there was a thing wrong with Lucas! I was wondering if you were afraid to leave for Nashville because it means Lucas will still be here?" He finished and I felt a sting from his words.

"So what if I want to stay with my boyfriend? There's nothing wrong with that!" I tried not to yell.

"Do you really want to pass this opportunity by when Lucas can be there for you even if you do move? Kris, I know you have wanted this forever and I don't want you to have regrets. I also don't want to see you go, but I would be selfish if I told you to stay!" Jess finished pulling me into a hug and I felt my walls crumble slightly.

"But I'll be so far away." I murmured, trying not to cry.

"You get visitation right?" he joked and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Nope. They cut me off from all things alien." I teased. I gasped as he began tickling my sides. "Not fair!" I yelled as I took a breath. I screamed as I struggled to get away from him and tripped over the bed and fell on the floor.

As I landed I felt something sharp ram into my hand. "Ouch!" Jess looked at my hand and immediately pulled me up from the floor and pressed my towel over the cut. "Apparently I missed some of the lamp." I muttered as I watched Jess retreat to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

"Klutz." Jess teased, taking my hand and picking the glass out.

"Putz." I giggled as I stuck my tongue out toward him.

"Baby." He retorted.

"Not me!" I yelled in his ear as he put peroxide on the cut.

"The eardrums!" He shot me a glare.

"Are fine, my hand not so much." I hissed as the peroxide burned.

"I'm sorry it hurts, there's glass in your hand!" He told me. "By the way, why is there broken glass in the floor?" He asked raising a eyebrow.

"Tigger." I sighed, petting the kitten beside me.

"What did the little furball do?" He asked as he bandaged my hand.

"He broke a lamp." I winced as he pressed too hard on my cut. "That hurts, be gentle!"

"Sorry!" he muttered as he continued to work on my hand. As he finished with the last piece of tape he pulled up my hand and kissed it, "All better." he joked.

"Eww!" I snatched my hand back. "It has Jess germs on it!"

Jess laughed and everything finally felt like old times, "I've missed this!" Jess said sadly.

"Me too." I sighed. '_Finally things feel like normal again, too bad I have to revert back into bitchy Dani soon_.' I thought as I pulled Jess closer to me.

"What's going on? What scared you?" Jess asked softly, tilting my head up to meet his gaze.

Timidly I looked up to Jess, "I thought I saw something, but I didn't so...it was nothing." I said lowering my head while I played with my fingers.

"Liar." He whispered as I buried my head in his chest.

"Fine, I thought I saw someone." My voice trailed off before I could say anymore, Jess jumped up.

"Who?" He commanded.

"No one. I didn't see anyone!" I pulled him down beside me on the couch.

"Dani!" His voice was forceful and caused me to wince.

"I didn't see anything!" When he glared at me, my tone softened. "I promise."

"Kris?" His voice quieted as he pulled me closer. "What did you see? Who?"

"Paul, I think it was Paul." I sighed, "I'm sure my mind is playing tricks on me. But I'm probably wrong!" I added hurriedly.

"You're coming home with me." He said fiercely.

"No." I said flatly.

"Why not?" He asked snappishly.

"Because Lucas is coming over." I invented wildly.

"Sure he is." Jess said sarcastically.

Jess scowled at me as I turned away from him. He grabbed my arm, twisting my body toward him before he tossed my small frame over his shoulder and started through the square. My screams floated through the air capturing the town's attention as the bell above the diner rang and he placed me down into a vacant chair.

I sat there and pouted at him, looking furious. "And the point of that was?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Getting you out of your place since you have wigged yourself out." Jess said without looking up from totaling the receipts of the day.

"I have not wigged!" I protested, moving to the counter.

"Wigging or not you need to get out for a while." He said pointing at me.

"Let me go back home." I snapped.

Jess pushed me down by my shoulders as I tried to stand shaking his head adamantly. "No way."

"Let. Me. Go." I said firmly.

"N. O. no!" He said in the same tone.

"Yes." I retorted, dodging past him.

Jess snatched my wrist and I heard a crack as a pain shot up my arm. "Ouch!" I yelled as Jess's face fell in concern and guilt.

"Are you okay?" Jess asked.

Tears blazed down my cheeks as I cradled my arm that was twisted into a weird angle. "Nnnn...no" I said as I sucked in a ragged breath.

Jess's face was pale and filled with guilt as he hustled through the diner grabbing his keys and leading me gently to his truck yelling to Ceaser, "Ceasar, tell Luke that I took Dani to the ER and will be back as soon as they set her arm."

Ceasar's voice filled the air as we left, "Ok Jess...wait, _WHAT_?" His question went unanswered as Jess got me into the truck and closer to painkillers.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone!! I'm so sorry it's been so long. Between a case of writer's block and a disappointing lack of reviews, I was prepared to call this story off. But thanks to an AMAZING review and Mel's support, we're starting to write again. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but we're working on it now. **

**Please review, I'd love to hear what you think!!**

**-Bri**

* * *

I admired my lime green cast as Jess and I walked through the door to the diner. "It's pretty!" I sounded extremely girly and didn't care.

"It's green." Jess stated sneering in disgust.

"I like it!" I told him sternly.

"I never said I didn't." he said with a smirk. "I'm sorry you have to wear it." he suddenly said in a small scared voice.

"It's okay." I smiled. "Besides, it's good to hit people with." I pretended to swing at his head and he ducked instinctively.

"Watch the hair!" He yelled as he ran away with me on his heels giggling.

"Creep." I teased.

"Those things aren't supposed to get wet anyway and if you hit Jess in the head the gel will get it wet." Rory said smiling as Jess scowled at her.

"It's worth it." I retorted.

Rory and I laughed as Jess stalked off into the kitchen. I rested my head on the counter, laying my cast out in front of me. I snuck a peek at Rory who looked as if she were in a deep debate with herself as to whether she should talk to me or leave me alone. I jumped as Lucas sat down beside me, placing his hand on my back.

"What happened?" He asked as I turned toward him.

"Jess and I were playing." I responded evasively.

"And?" He questioned

"And he grabbed my arm and it broke." I replied irritably.

"Where is he?" Lucas growled and I was actually scared for Jess.

"Sit down." I grabbed his hand and pulled him back toward me.

"Where is he?" Lucas repeated angrily and I felt suddenly unsure of his actions

"It's okay!" I intertwined our fingers, making sure that I could hold him back if necessary.

His eyes were still skeptical as he looked at me, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I whispered, kissing him quickly, ignoring the glares that Luke and Jess shot us.

"Let's get you home." Lucas said as he helped me up from my stool.

"Okay." I glanced nervously at Jess who was glaring at Lucas and I prayed that he would let me go without a fuss.

"Kris," I was so close, "just call if you need anything." Jess's statement was simple but carried a lot of weight.

"I will." I said quietly, turning to face him.

"Come on." Lucas tugged me out the door and I hopped on his back as we headed to my apartment. When we got there, I curled up on my couch, leaning my head against the arm. "So what do you think about the record deal?" He asked, sitting at the end of the couch.

I flipped onto my back, staring at the ceiling. "I don't know. I think I'm going to take it."

He seemed surprised. "Really? Why?"

I pondered his question for a minute before answering. "It's been something I've worked for my whole life and I get this _amazing _opportunity…" I shrugged. "I guess I'd just hate to pass it up."

"I completely concur, but how is all the traveling once the touring starts going effect your health?" He asked tilting my chin upward forcing me to meet his questioning gaze.

"My health is fine." I contradicted. "I'm in remission, remember?"

"And obviously very weak if a simple thing such as grabbing your wrist makes you break." Lucas defended when he saw my defenses going up blocking out anything that would make me wrong.

"It's only the chemo!" I held up my broken wrist encased in the green cast. "And I'm getting better."

"Yes you are getting better, but still very weak and needing a lot of medical treatment." He sighed deeply. "Please consider everything." He finished sounding exhausted as the worry consumed him. His exhaustion made me yawn and he laughed, leaning forward to kiss my forehead. "Get some sleep." He begged, before leaving me alone in my apartment with my thoughts.

* * *

"Jess," Rory started tentatively. "I'm worried about you and Dani. I can see how your relationship has strained and the toll it is taking on both of you." Rory said as she watched Jess putter around the diner in an attempt to block out any talk of Dani.

"I'm fine." He snapped, banging a dish down so hard it shattered.

"What did that dish do to you?" Rory asked with a small smile as she watched Jess smirk in her direction.

"The dish had it coming." He commented dryly

"Really?" Rory asked raising an eyebrow.

He sighed, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the diner was clear before speaking. "I guess I'm worried about Dani." He admitted

"Well I would be worried if you weren't worried about your sister, but you can't go blocking everyone out because you're scared." Rory said quietly as she received a glare from Jess.

"Watch me." He snarled, his shield falling back down.

"She needs you too you know. Right now, she is scared too and wants you to tell her everything will be ok. Not block her out and pick fights." Rory said advancing toward Jess as he stood with a stony face forcefully folding his toned arms over his chest.

"I don't pick fights!" He exclaimed, looking annoyed.

Rory sighed deeply before muttering "Sure you don't."

"What was that?" He asked angrily

"Nothing." She said, before pausing. "But I'm serious, I don't want you blocking her out." When she saw him about to retort, she broke in. "Jess, please."

"I know you said something, but I'll let it slide." He looked defeated. "Do I really block her out?"

"It sure seems like it." She said quietly.

"I never realized I was." He sat heavily in the chair leaning forward placing his face in his hands.

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Then fix it." She begged. "Take care of her and let down the shield."

"How do I do that when I didn't realize that I raised a shield?" He asked sincerely as he pulled her closer.

"Because it became second nature." She told him honestly.

"Yes it is second nature, but how do I realize when I'm doing it and correct it?" He almost whined causing Rory to hold back a giggle.

"You pay attention." She said quietly.

He smirked "You know that only you and books hold my attention lately."

"Dirty." She whispered, trying not to giggle.

"Me? Never." He said innocently as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"You were only innocent when you were first born." She said somewhat breathless as they parted.

"Should we test that theory?" He asked cheekily.

Jess mockingly counted to five before shouting, "Ready or not here I come!"

Rory giggled loudly replying, "Dirty!"

* * *

I tossed in my bed, winding the sheets around my legs as I fought for sleep. Kicking the sheet angrily I huffed as I get out of the bed and grabbed my guitar, strumming the tune that I just couldn't get out of my head. The song had no words yet but it had been stuck since my last conversation with Lucus. Grabbing a blank sheet of paper, I quickly scribbled down the main chords before they left my thoughts. I hummed as the harsh sounds of the pencil scratching across the page mingled with my voice. Words were swimming through my muddled mind as I attempted to sort through to get them n the page. Words suddenly tumbled through my fingers and onto the page, flowing so smoothly that I was amazed that I could have formed the song in front of me that was rapidly taking shape. Time passed quickly as I finished sitting back and reading over my work. I couldn't believe that this came from my jumbled mind that has been filled with hurt, confusion, angst and love. One word escaped my lips as I smiled.

"Wow." I set the sheet in front of me, re-positioned my guitar and began to play.

* * *

Luke cleared his throat nervously as he filled Lorelai's coffee. "Have you noticed anything srange going on with Dani lately?"

Lorelai glanced at him and shrugged. "Like, yesterday, today, two weeks ago, what are we talking?"

"Um well since this morning, she seems happier somehow." He said readjusting his cap

"Dirty." Lorelai snickered, talking her coffee from him.

"Oh jeez, Dani isn't doing..." Luke waved his hands around looking as if he were swatting away something fowl. "Th- th- that!" He said stuttering and turning a deep shade of crimson. Lorelai laughed out loud at his reaction to her one word.

"What did you just say?" I stood behind Lorelai, watching as my uncle fumbled desperately for words. Luke looked as if he were a deer in headlights as Lorelai's shoulders bounced as she fought to contain her laughter. I could tell that Jess was seeing red and thinking only one thing: 'Lucas is Dead'. I smirked and slipped behind the counter to grab a cup of coffee, yawning widely. I sat down at the counter, dumping my purse on the stool beside me. I sipped my coffee and sighed happily, trying not to yawn. Jess looked at me angrily as Lorelai was glancing between us smiling. I looked at an uncomfortable Luke and asked, "What?" An awkward silence answered me and I sighed. "Come on, you guys are acting like you were discussing-" I broke off as Luke flushed. I shrieked "OH MY GOD, YOU WEREN'T!" Lorelai collapsed in giggles and I buried my face in my hands.

Jess glared at me, "Well are you?"

"Are you?" I retorted angrily. I decided to taunt him and drug my answer out a little further. "Am I what?"

"Kris, are you a virgin?" He asked in a loud whisper.

I rolled my eyes before I deadpanned. "I've been raped twice." He flushed even deeper and I struggled not to laugh.

"Kris?" He whined.

"No comment until you answer." I teased thinking he wouldn't answer. He looked at me defiantly as he took a deep breath preparing to answer. Luke and Lorelai looked on waiting for his answer. I actually was worried that I would have to tell him. Chewing my lip he answered me with a simple nod.

"Is that nod a 'yes I've done the deed' or 'yes I'm still pure'?" Luke asked ready to attack

"Never mind." Jess answered, slinking back around the counter to hide behind me.

"Answer the man!" Lorelai said already knowing the answer. "I wanna see Luke go postal on you!"

"He'll kill me." Jess complained as I forced him away from me, shoving him beside me.

"Jess?" Luke growled as the bell rang above the door.

"Hello all...what's up?" Rory asked noting the tension.

I flashed her a dazzling smile. "We were just talking about whether or not Jess is still pure."

Rory spat out the coffee that she stole from Lorelai's mug as her face light up in embarrassment. " Wha- wh- why?" She stammered.

I pointed at Lorelai. "She started it...I think."

Rory glared at her mother. "Do you want to answer for Jess?" Lorelai asked smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Rory exclaimed, sitting on the other side of Lorelai, as far away from us as she could get without actually leaving.

I laughed knowing now that those two had done the horizontal salsa and now were going to face the wrath of a pissed off Luke. Still cracking up, I grabbed my purse and slid the now-empty cup back over the counter. "I'll see you guys later." I waved and headed out of the diner, sending the bell tinkling behind me.

"She never answered the question." Jess huffed.

"Neither have you." Luke growled. "It better not be what I think the answer is."

Rory shrank in her seat making eye contact with Jess nodding slightly. Jess sighed. "Yeah." He said softly, slipping between the tables clearing the coffee mugs from the mafia table.

* * *

I walked quickly down the streets of Stars Hollow, hurrying toward my apartment. I slid the key out and was unlocking my door when Lucas appeared by my side. He quickly dipped down capturing my lips in a kiss and we clumsily fell through the doorjamb. Laughter filled the air as I reached back to shut the door as Lucas attacked my lips again. He pushed me against a wall and moved his attention to my neck. I sighed happily and wound my fingers in his hair. I felt him growl against my pulse point as I began pushing his shirt off his shoulders kissing the newly exposed skin. He pinned my wrists against the wall and kissed me again. I twisted attempting to free my hands as his knuckles grazed my hips. My head tilted backward as he continued his torture on my neck, causing me to bite back a moan of appreciation.

"Stop." I panted, attempting to catch my breath as my phone rang.

"Leave it." He insisted as he found a spot that I was sure would make me into a puddle.

"I have to answer-" I fell silent as the phone stopped and settled to contentedly vibrating every once in a while, reminding me that I had missed a call.

"Later!" He said smiling against my skin as he noticed the mark he had left me. I giggled and pulled away evilly, laughing when I saw the disappointed look on his face. I backed away, almost tripping over Tigger as he wound himself around my ankles. Lucas reached out grabbing my by my waist as Tigger ran for shelter. We ended up in a tangled mess of limbs as Lucas leaned in to kiss me senseless again.

Neither of us noticed the door opening, but a voice brought us out of our haze.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Jess's angry voice pierced the air. I jumped in surprise and somehow fell off the couch, slamming my head into a table, causing me to yelp in pain. Lucas jumped to his feet looking guilty wearing a rather large bulge that Jess just had to comment on. "Happy?" He asked sarcastically. I moaned in frustration and buried my head in the carpet, blushing furiously.

"I um... should go." Lucas said lamely as he leaned forward giving me a slight squeeze, kissing me on the cheek. "We'll continue this later." He whispered in my ear before nodding to Jess and walking out the door. I sighed and pushed myself off the floor, meeting Jess's gaze shamefully. Jess stood visibly clenching his teeth, scowling.

"What?" I snapped aggressively, taking a seat on the couch.

"Don't you 'what' me, Kristin Danielle Mariano!" Jess said in a parenting voice causing me to giggle slightly at the oddity of it.

"Why not? You're the one who just walked into MY apartment, unannounced!" I shrieked, leaping to my feet and meeting his gaze defiantly.

"Please tell me that nothing is going on...physically." Jess said spitting out _physically _as if he were in pain. I crossed my arms and refused to answer, ignoring the blush that still flooded my cheeks. "Kris?" Jess asked sternly.

"I'll answer if you do!" I said defiantly

"You first!" Jess said staring me down. I rolled my eyes, still ignoring him. "Come on!" He said flinging his hands up in the air. "We're bonding!" He said with a laugh.

"How? By discussing my sex life?" I snapped.

"Hey, I was planning on sharing with the class too!" He snapped back.

I scoffed. "Like I care."

"You sure did in the diner earlier!" He advanced toward me.

I stood my ground, arms crossed. "Please, I know the answer to yours." The sarcasm and distain dripped heavily from my voice.

"You like to think you do!" He snapped. "Whatever, I just came here to make sure we were ok, but obviously you don't care!" He turned and walked out the door allowing it to slam against the wall as he walked down the sidewalk making it swing shut in slow motion.

I screamed in frustration and anger and slumped backward onto the couch, sinking into the cushions. Tigger jumped up sitting in my lap looking at me with confusion as I caressed his small head. "I know the feeling little guy!"

* * *

Jess stomped angrily away from Dani's grumbling at the turn of events that caused the latest fight. "Damnit!" He shouted gaining attention as he tripped over a rock making him stumble.

"Are you okay?" A petite blonde simpered, stepping out into the sidewalk from her spot on a bench.

"Peachy!" He said in his usual sarcastic tone hoping she would just go.

"Aww, I'm sorry." She touched his arm softly, stroking his bicep lightly.

"Ah Jeez." He whined. "I am perfectly fine, no harm done." He said as he took a step back, "I'll just have my girlfriend kiss me and make me feel better." He added, walking away.

She yelled to him. "What's your name?"

"Jess." He said as he continued walking.

Sensing he wouldn't ask hers, she volunteered, "Mine's Alicia, nice to meet you." As he disappeared from sight she said to her self, "I'll see you soon."

Walking quickly away, Jess shuddered. The Alicia girl freaked him out, big time.

"Weirdo." He threw over his shoulder as he saw her watching him like he was her prey. She just smiled coyly and wiggled her fingers in some sort of wave. '_Great, just keep walking and look forward_.' He thought as he picked up his pace. His footsteps rang against the wood planks as he stepped onto the bridge, a peaceful silence surrounding him. Yanking his book from his back pocket he flopped down on the bridge and absent mindedly flipped through the crinkled pages. A sharp tap shattered the quiet as Alicia followed him onto the bridge.

"What did I do to you?" Jess asked the heavens as he noticed Alicia's presence.

She giggled quietly. As much as he hated to admit it, her laugh was kind of cute. "What are you reading?" She asked softly.

"This is called a book." He said waving the paperback in the air.

"No way." She teased sarcastically.

"Don't you have someone else to bother?' Jess asked allowing his annoyance to shine through.

She smiled shyly. "Nope, just you."

The sound of a twig breaking filled the air followed by the sounds of the wood creaking as Lorelai walked toward them. "There you are, Luke was asking about you?"

Lorelai looked on bouncing her gaze back and forth between Jess and Alicia. Jess seemed annoyed, but something was off with the new girl. Alicia stretched out her hand for Lorelai to shake. "Hi, I'm Alicia, are you Jess's mom?"

Lorelai winced, "No way!" she shook Alicia's hand before continuing. "No 'fence Jess, nice to meet you Alicia."

"None taken." Jess grumbled.

"Aren't you suppose to meet my beautiful daughter, your girlfriend at our house like now?" Lorelai asked sensing that Jess needed a way to escape.

"Sure thing Lorelai." He said as Lorelai couldn't help but notice that he looked and seemed grateful for the assistance.

Alicia smiled at him, her white teeth gleaming. "I'll see you later." She added as they walked off the bridge.

"What was that?" Lorelai asked cocking an eyebrow in the air.

Jess shuddered. "Some freaky new girl."

Lorelai smirked, "Freaky huh, how did you find that out?" She cackled as she watched Jess squirm slightly.

"Shut up." He growled, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Lorelai continued to laugh as she watched him stomp off the bridge and toward her house. "That was too easy." She said to no one in particular as she started her trek to the diner.


	6. Chapter 5

I slapped my alarm impatiently as my phone rang, added to the dim raging inside my bedroom. "What?" I snapped grumpily angry that such a great dream was intruded upon.

"Miss Mariano? This is Kevin Setter from Big Machine Records." A deep voice greeted me. I yelped as I fell out of bed, slamming against the ground.

"Oh, um sorry about that, good morning." I said as I finally gained my composure.

"It's nice to finally talk to you. I've heard wonderful things about your singing from Kenny Kelly." Mr Setter told me sweetly.

"Thank you sir." I said nervously "what can I do for you today?" I asked unsure of the reason for the call.

"We were wondering if you'd like to come in and record some songs for us today, just to let us kind of...test your voice." He told her.

"Sure, what time and where?" I rattled off, suddenly filled with excitement.

"There is a studio in Hartford that is about three blocks away from Chilton Prep. If possible could you be there around nine?" He asked suddenly.

Of course." I said instantly. "Is there anything I should bring?"

"Yourself of course and if you want to play any instruments those as well." He rattled off quickly.

"Okay." I thought quickly. "Is there any way that I could get some amps for my Gibson?" My treasured dark red Gibson SG had been a birthday present from Jess almost a year ago and it was the only guitar I felt truly comfortable with.

"Sure, just bring whatever you want to play we'll supply the cords and amps; oh and if you have anything new you wrote too. We would love to have you record something completely original for your first single!" He said excitedly.

I thought of the song I had written the night before. "I can do that." I couldn't keep the happy smile from springing to my lips. "I can't wait." We said goodbye and I leapt off the bed, heading for the closet.

I tossed clothing frantically around the room looking for something that will be comfortable and stylish for my first ever recording. I nervously bit my lip as I came across a cute little skirt and purple polo combo. Pulling some black ballet flats out of my shoe 'collection', I raced for the shower. I hurriedly showered and shaved my legs before hopping out and brushing my teeth. Once I had finished I quickly dressed and ran over to put on some eyeliner and a little lip-gloss before running a brush through the tangles in my hair allowing it to air dry, giving me loose waves cascading down my back.

My phone rang, pulling me from the mirror where I was doing one last check. I glanced at the caller ID, _Jess_. Great. I inwardly debated on whether I would answer his call as I gathered the items I knew I wanted to take. Slinging my guitar case over my back, I answered the call, groaning silently.

"Yeah?" I said breathing heavily as I lifted my heavy purse onto my shoulder.

He immediately sounded suspicious. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing much just riding Lucas!" I said, grinning evilly, even though he couldn't see me. Jess's yelp of disgust was so loud that I dropped the phone. Picking it up, I gingerly placed it back on my ear. "You do know that I'm kidding, right?"

"DON'T EVER JOKE WITH ME LIKE THAT!" He yelled so loudly that I held the phone as far from my ear as possible and still cringed at his tone.

"But it was funny..." I said innocently, locking my apartment door behind me as I headed for my car.

"No it wasn't!" He said adamantly, "Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm leaving my apartment." I told him, tucking my guitar in the backseat.

"Where ya goin'?" He asked in a tone that tells me he is attempting to annoy me and get in my good graces at the same time.

Rolling my eyes, I answer. "To a recording studio in Hartford to meet with some guy with Big Machine Records." I explained, pulling out of Stars Hollow.

"Really?" He sounded shocked and I was definitely pleased.

"Yeah, some guy called me and woke me up this morning, saying that he wanted to hear my voice and kind of..." I shrugged. "Test me out I guess."

"That's great Kris!" His voice was genuine and proud.

"Thanks, bro." I attempted to navigate the sharp curves in the road, balancing the phone between my ear and shoulder.

I heard him chuckle and the sounds of whispering then, "Hey Kris when you get back do you think we can have a little sit down without yelling?"

Something was different in his tone that peaked my curiosity. "Sure, I'll call you when I get back."

"Really?" He sounded surprised.

"Yeah, of course." I commented.

"Great, I'll talk to you whenever you finish up. I should be at the diner if you just want to stop in." He said and I realized he was with Rory.

"Okay, I'll stop by later...tell Rory hello for me!" I said waiting to see how he would answer.

"O..., hey how did you know she was here?" He asked, obviously surprised. I laughed then made noises like I was loosing connection before hanging up on him.

* * *

Rory sat watching Jess stare at the phone as if it were a UFO, smirking slightly. "What did she say to you?" Her voice was teasing.

He pulled a disgusted face. "You don't wanna know."

Laughing at his expression she straddled his lap, "Nope I HAVE to know!" She insisted as he placed his hands on her hips.

"No you don't." He smirked at her.

She watched him before wiggling her hips slightly, "Tell me!" She whispered in his ear seductively as she leaned forward.

"You trying to get me in trouble Miss Gilmore?" He asked attempting to look innocent.

She pulled back, a devilish look on her face. "Maybe." She shrugged. "Maybe not."

He chuckled softly as he ran his fingers through her auburn hair. "I'm still..." He trailed off sighing deeply.

"Still what?" Rory asked as she rested her read on his shoulder cuddling with him, her legs still around his frame.

He kissed her jawbone. "I don't know, one of Dani's comments freaked me out a little I guess."

"Comment?" Rory asked raising her brow as she pulled back just far enough to look Jess in the eye.

"Yeah." He paused, trying to form a coherent sentence. "It was just..." He struggled to come up with the right word. "Disturbing…and your position right now is similar to her comment, which really isn't helping."

Rory immediately got off him, seeing that her boyfriend was uncomfortable. "Hon, do you want to tell me?" She asked, all playfulness gone.

"I don't wanna talk about it!" He huffed, making a show of crossing his arms over his chiseled chest.

"Okay." She left the issue alone and took down a cup, stealing some of the fresh-brewed coffee.

* * *

I walked into the big studio, heading for the reception desk. "Hi, where can I find Kevin Setter?" I asked, but before she could answer, a deep voice boomed across the lobby.

"Danielle Mariano?"

"That's me." I chirped happily as I turned around.

"Kevin Setter." He said, shaking my hand. "We're going to go work in studio 4-D." He glanced down at my guitar case. "Is that all you have?" I nodded and he led the way to the small recording booth.

"Well let's get you all set up and that beautiful voice all warmed up." He said giving me a wink, turning me into a ball of nerves. I quickly masked my feelings and took my Les Paul out of its case. He whistled in appreciation. "Well, I'm guessing that you're all set in the instrumental area." He joked.

I giggled, relaxing a little bit. "I love birthday presents." He handed me an amp chord and I hooked up, running my fingers briefly over the strings, making sure everything was in tune. "You sure you can play in that cast?" He asked, nodding to my lime green cast.

I nodded, playing a chord to demonstrate. "I'll be fine."

"O...kay." He commented, letting me know he had his doubts.

I smiled reassuringly. "Just tell me when to start."

"Just give me a few minutes to get some things finalized and we'll talk to you through these." He finished, handing me a pair of headphones that I immediately placed over my ears.

He stepped out of the glassed-in recording booth and over to the sound panel, pushing an intercom button to call someone in the building. I nervously re-tuned my guitar, waiting anxiously for whomever he had called. I hummed quietly, attempting to calm myself down a little. I heard the door open and I just ignored it thinking it was Kevin setting up more equipment. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I jumped, yanking off the headphones. I shrieked in surprise as I turned around.

Taylor Swift stood behind me, blonde curls flowing down her back, dressed simply in jeans and a UCLA sweatshirt. "Hi, I'm Taylor." She said sweetly, shaking my hand.

"Um, I'm Dani." I stood with my mouth gaping open.

She giggled and I immediately snapped out of my star-struck daze. "Well, now that we're all here, let's get you started." She suggested going behind the sound board to join Kevin.

"WHAT?" I yelped, extremely confused. "You're going to help me?"

"Kind of." She explained. "We're going to get you to lay down the main chords for your songs and then have you sing them and then mix it to see how your voice sounds with the music."

"I so wasn't expecting this!" I moaned rubbing my head that was suddenly killing me.

Her laugh carried through my headphones. "I know the feeling well."

"Well, I'm happy to know I'm not alone in this!" I said offering her a smile as she came back in holding a bottle of water and some aspirin.

"Here take these, it'll help." She told me, presenting the

I took the bottle gratefully. "Thanks." She returned to the sound board and nodded at me. Realizing my cue, I easily played the chords to both of my songs, watching the expressions on both Kevin and Taylor's faces. Taylor's was unreadable, but Kevin looked impressed. Gaining confidence, I began to give my songs my all, the everything I possessed, pouring my heart and soul into the simple music.

Once finished I began to pack up my guitar making sure to wipe any fingerprints off of it before tucking it safely in it's case.

Kevin and Taylor looked up from where they had been double-checking the quality. Taylor grinned at me. "Now let's hear this amazing voice that I've heard so much about." She begged.

I flashed her a quick smile as the strong chords floated through the headphones. I started nervously, afraid of what they were going to think. "_I've got my sight set on you and I'm ready to aim, I have a heart that will never be tame._" As I got more into the music, my voice become stronger and I danced a little to my song. "_The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down, I stu- stu- stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout._ _Felt like I couldn't breathe, you asked what's wrong with me, my best friend Leslie said 'Oh she's just being Dani', the next time we hang out, I will redeem myself, my heart can't rest till then, oh-whoa, I- I can't wait to see you again._" I took off my headphones, my breathing strained and ragged after the powerful song.

Kevin looked frozen in shock and Taylor's jaw was touching the ground, no kidding. "That was _amazing_." Taylor told me, her voice floating through the booth.

I blushed. "Thank you."

Kevin finally seemed to snap out of his trace. "Wow. That…" He seemed to be lost for words. "That…emotion in the song was incredible." I blushed again and fiddled with the headphone cord. Kevin was suddenly business-like again. "Now, let's hear that other song." I quickly agreed, taking a sip of water as the gentle music began to play.

"_If the heart is always searchin' can you ever find a home? I've been lookin' for that someone, I'll never make it on my own._" I reached my favorite part of the song. "_Dreams can't take the place of lovin' you, there's gotta be a million reasons why it's true, when you look me in the eyes, tell me that you love me, everything's all right, when you're right here by my side._" By the time I had finished the slow song, tears were flowing down Taylor's cheeks and Kevin looked like he was remembering…something, but judging by the look on his face, he was close to crying.

Kevin quickly cleared his throat, turning back to the sound board while Taylor wiped her eyes. I just sat frozen to my spot as the music filled the air and my voice floated through making me bite my lip in anticipation of the feedback I was about to receive. "Well?" I asked playing with my cast.

"Amazing. If I had to choose one word." Taylor told me. "I mean, the emotion was just amazing..."

I was astonished, "Really?"

Kevin nodded. "Totally. I mean, everyone has had an experience like 'See You Again'." He assured me. I sat absorbing this information until laughter pulled me out of my trance. I tried to ignore it, figuring if they wanted to clue me in, they would.

"What is with the face?" Taylor asked stifling her laughter

"What?" I snapped out of my trace. Their laughter filled the booth again. "What?" I asked again.

"Your face was just so, so...what is the word I'm looking for?" Kevin asked as he waved his hands around like a maniac.

"The word?" Taylor added impishly.

I caught on that she was trying to annoy Kevin. "What word, Kevin?" I said smirking slightly

He glared at us both. "Never mind, I don't want to tell you guys." Taylor and I collapsed in a fit of giggles as he huffed and walked out of the room.

Taylor was wiping tears of laughter from her eyes when we finally stopped laughing. "That was great." She giggled.

"That was fun!" I said catching my breath.

She smirked. "I love doing that to him..."

"Do you do that often?" I asked smiling brightly.

"All the time!!" She laughed. "He's my recorder and producer, so I get a lot of chances."

"Sweet!" I said joining her in laughter as Kevin stomped in the room snatching some papers and making a show of throwing his nose in the air sending us into another gale of giggles.

I stumbled out of the studio in a state of euphoria and shock as I decided that I had to tell someone and only one person came to mind.

* * *

I leapt out of my car, racing for the diner, desperate to find Jess. I barreled into the diner and seeing my brother behind the counter, I shrieked with happiness and flung myself into his arms.

"What happened to you?" He asked in a smart tone as his expression reflected happiness.

"Guess who you're looking at." I smiled at him, detaching myself and dancing over to the coffee maker, pouring myself a cup.

"Last time I checked you were my annoyingly hyperactive sister." Jess stated in a sarcastic tone grabbing my shoulders and looking me in the eyes. "Yep, still hyper and annoying me!" He finished turning to grab a rag to continue his work.

I pouted. "Well fine, see if I tell you who country music's next big star is."

Jess stopped but didn't raise his head. I could see the smile growing on his features before I was suddenly weightless, spinning in his arms. "If you're kidding me, I will kill you." He told me, setting me down.

I reached into my bag producing a copy of the signed contract, along with a Polaroid of us signing. Jess looked at the contract and the photo then his face fell. "Is that Taylor Swift?" His voice was flat.

I looked at him, confused. "Yeah, why?"

"You are so lucky, she is an amazing singer!" He commented and I stared at him in shock.

"Someone's got a crush..." I joked, spinning in a circle.

"No!" He yelped causing me to laugh.

"Someone's in denial..." I sang, refilling my coffee cup.

"Shut up!" He mumbled tossing the dirty rag in my face before running up the stairs to the diner.

I followed him into the apartment, fishing a CD out of my purse. "Guess what I have?" I waved the disc in front of his face teasingly.

He glared at me picking up a book and shoving his face in it as far as he could and still allow for breathing. "Real mature Jess." I said getting annoyed with his childish antics.

"Grow up." His voice was muffled behind the book.

"You first!" I sang tossing the CD on his chest.

He picked it up, glancing at the blank CD. "What is this?"

"What does it look like?" I asked smiling.

"A blank CD." He retorted sassily.

"Funny!" I retorted. Then I became serious, snatching it back and taking it over to the CD player, loading it and pushing play. "Listen."

"Why should I?" he asked smirking.

I glared at him as my voice filled the room. "I've got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim, I have a heart that will never be tame."

He smiled as he playfully plugged his ears, "Eww!" I tossed a pillow at his head as he did.

I laughed and jumped beside him on the bed. "Listen...please." I gave him the puppy pout and he grinned.

"Amazing Kris!" He said giving me a squeeze

I glowed. "You really like it?"

"Yeah I do!" He said, kissing my temple.

I cuddled up to him, sighing as "When You Look Me In The Eyes" came on. "I'm scared." I admitted.

"Why and who wrote these for you to sing?" He asked raising a brow.

"Because I don't know what's going to happen." I sighed. "What if I have a relapse? What if the leukemia comes back? What if it's worse this time?"

"You will be fine Kris! We know there is always a chance, but you have been a fighter and will continue to be a fighter! " he said before turning and grabbing me shaking me slightly. "Now who wrote those songs?"

I blushed. "I did..." Nervousness grabbed me. "Do you like them?"

He looked shocked, "You wrote them?" he questioned. I nodded the affirmative waiting for his reaction. "About Lucas?"

I smirked. "Maybe..." My smirk faded and I sighed. "Yeah...don't hate him, Jess." When he looked unconvinced, I added imploringly. "Please?"

"He just better treat you right!" Jess said pulling me close.

I put my head on his chest and snuggled closer. "Do you really think I'd love him if he didn't?"

"No." he stated simply. The sound of Luke opening the door broke into the silence that has filled the air. "What are you doing here?" Luke asked me.

"Gee, you sure know how to make some one welcome." I said smiling. My voice still floated through the air and I waited for Luke to notice it Jess grinned at me as Luke remained oblivious. I rolled my eyes and my shoulders shook with suppressed laughs.

"What is so funny?" He snapped.

I straightened my features convincingly. "Nothing, Uncle Luke."

"Right!" he said watching us closely. I began to lip-sync to the song, still holding back giggles. "Wait, what is that playing?" he asked looking around as if the answer would jump out at him.

I looked at him innocently. "What are you talking about, Uncle Luke?"

"The music, it's you." He stated looking between me and the CD player.

I smiled happily, one of my first true smiles in months. "I know."

"But, how?" he asked sitting down making eye contact with me. I looked over to Jess who was smirking.

Jess answered for me, "That is a C.D." he stated as if to a child.

Luke glared at him. "Shut up."

"But you wanted to know." He replied innocently causing me to break out in laughter.

Luke looked like he was about to hurt something. "You know what, never mind, I don't care. CDs are just a waste of time anyway."

My expression dropped, that statement hurt. "Even if it is mine?"

He did a double-take. "You have a CD?"

"As of today." I said quietly gauging his reaction carefully.

Jess opened his mouth to speak and was silenced with a look from Luke, "Don't start!" he said sharply turning to me, "you start talking!" I obliged, starting from the beginning and telling him everything that had happened; from the talent show to the recording.


End file.
